


Waiting Game.

by reidbyers



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: CEO, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 04:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12498760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidbyers/pseuds/reidbyers
Summary: After getting fired from your old job for standing up to your asshole boss, you decided to try and get a job at Lenus Tech, run by the brilliant Doctor Spencer Reid. You hadn’t expected much but it turned out that it was your lucky day, he decided you were interesting and he’d like to keep you around.





	Waiting Game.

You didn’t know that much about Spencer Reid, only what you had read about him and his company online. It wasn’t your intentions to go in with all these thoughts and feeling about him beforehand but it was difficult to let go of the idea you had about these big shot CEOs when your last boss had been a real piece of work. He was bossy and rude, everyone was scared of him and the second you decided you were going to speak up was the second you were fired. Those series of events lead you here, sat in the waiting room outside this Doctor Reid’s office, hoping that he would hear from you and if some miracle happened, he might just give you a job.

It wasn’t like you were only here because you were out of the job, if it had been possible then you would have much rather worked here in the first place. You had degrees in biology higher than most people you knew and even if you didn’t end up getting a job actually doing research, in your last job you had been a secretary and apart from being fired for being mouthy you enjoyed the job. You hadn’t been his executive but rather one down from that which meant you didn’t spend all your time by his side, a fact you were thankful for. You instead had been involved with preparing meetings, supporting the daily workings of the business, answering phones and greeting visitors, the usual sort of thing. All you could do right now was hope that this man was nice, you didn’t know if you could handle another stuck up asshole with his nose in the air.

“You’re shaking.” A soft, feminine voice broke the silence and you looked up at the woman sat behind the desk in front of you. She had short, shiny black hair and a kind face, her freshly manicured nails tapped against the keyboard of her computer as she typed away. You realised quickly that she was talking to you as you were the only person in the waiting area, outside of Doctor Reid’s office, after looking down at yourself you noticed that your right leg was shaking without you telling it to do so, your hands also shaking like teacups in a storm. There wasn’t much you could do about that, you were nervous and your body’s way of realising those nerves was through making you look a jittery mess.

“I’m sorry, I can’t help it.” You mumbled and quickly adjusted your skirt, pulling it down more so that it covered more of your bare legs. It was a moderately long skirt but you worried that perhaps it would appear as though you were trying to get a job using your body, which was anything but the truth. Your old boss was a sleazy old man and loved seeing his younger employees in short skirts and blouses unbuttoned low and out of spite you had done the exact opposite, that fire in you carried on to this day. The woman just laughed softly and you took the opportunity to peer across at her name badge, it read Meredith.

“Doctor Reid is a lovely man, you don’t need to be worried. Are you here for the secretary job?” Meredith asked and you didn’t know whether or not you should say yes as by the looks of things, she was his secretary. She must have been leaving for some reason though as if she had been fired then she wouldn’t be here still, plus she seemed so nice that you decided to just take the bait and talk to her. If things went bad then you never had to see her again and if by some chance you got a job, hopefully she wouldn’t be agree at you for whatever reason.

“Any job, really.” You replied with an awkward chuckle and Meredith just smiled and finally went back to focusing on her work. Now you were able to study your surroundings again, the building was large and clean, very modern looking which seemed appropriate considering that Spencer Reid was one of the youngest business owners in the country, from what you had read up on him you’d learn that he was an actual legitimate genius with an IQ of 187 and a list of PhDs longer than you could ever hope to achieve. All this at thirty years of age, he truly was a brilliant man and from all the interviews and such you had read everyone seemed to be fond of him, even if they mentioned now and again he was perhaps a little strange.

You didn’t only research Spencer, but the company itself since you were hoping to start working there. Lenus Tech, he once mentioned that as a child he was even more of a reader than he was currently and had read up on Mythology and learnt about Lenus, a Celtic healing god and for whatever reason that name had just stuck with him even over all the bigger names he read up on. Lenus Tech were one of the top companies in the biotechnology business, they designed many drugs to aid in the treatments of many illnesses such as skin cancer, growth hormone deficiency, myocardial infarction (which was the fancy term for a heart attack) and then various other types of cancer. Spencer for being so young had truly made history and was out there competing against and collaborating with companies that had been trying to get where he was for longer than he had even been on the earth.

The sound of quiet talking got your attention and you turned to the door to your left, a large wooden door that lead to Spencer’s office and the sound was definitely coming from there. A few seconds later the door opened and out walked an brunette woman, slightly older and with straight across bangs and a long nose. She turned on her heels and reached her hand out but due to the view of the door in your way you couldn’t see who you assume to be Spencer standing out of view. They shared a quick goodbye and handshake before she walked away and down the hall towards the elevator, only then did Spencer step outside into the much smaller secretary’s office.

You of course had seen photos of him online but in a cheesy fashion, he looked even better in person. His hair was longer now, soft curls framing his face which was sharp and structured, stubble peppered around the usual areas but it didn’t make him look messy or unkempt it made him look older and defined his already sharp jawline. His shirt was buttoned up until the top three buttons, he left those unbuttoned which revealed just a peek of his creamy pale skin and you soon realised that you were staring at that was a problem.

“Emily’s heading back to work now, was there anything else you needed me for?” His voice was soft but also had a hint of roughness to it, very soothing and had you hanging on desperately to each word that came out of his mouth. Meredith whom he had been talking to peered past him and gestured towards you, noting the look of shock on you face and smiling to herself at how it increased when Spencer turned to face you. “Oh! Yes, hello. You must be…(Y/N) (L/N)? You called about having an interview?” Even though it wasn’t special at all that he remembered that he had been told previously that you would be visited today, something about the way he spoke your name made you feel special.

“Yes. It’s lovely to meet you.” You quickly stood up and smoothed your skirt down once more before sticking your hand out for Spencer to shake, he looked at it for a moments before reaching down and wrapping his much larger hand around your own. He had a firm handshake, not the sort of gentle handshakes you’d received from other men who thought you couldn’t handle them. Spencer didn’t particularly like shaking hands with strangers but with his work a hand shake was often a sign of respect which meant he had to put his comfortability to the side a lot of the time.

He stepped towards his office and gestured inside, offering you to go inside. Not wanting to waste any of his time, you quickly hurried past him and into his office which was equally as gorgeous as the rest of the building was. It had a different feel though, it was still very modern but had a strangely homely vibe to it. There were large windows that were open and allowing for a cool breeze inside on the otherwise warm day, the walls were plastered with art and various certificates, the story of his success so easy to read as you walked around the room. There were at least three large bookshelves with various books and folders, a photo frame where inside sat a photo of Spencer and who you assumed was his mother. Soon you realised you were just being nosey and made your way quickly over to Spencer’s desk where he now sat.

“You said on the phone you were working at NY Sciences?” Spencer’s desk was organised perfectly, it didn’t take him long to find the notes that Meredith had written up for him after getting off the phone with you. She had scribbled down in beautiful cursive what you had told her and what you were hoping to get out of the interview, it made it easier for Spencer to get through meetings like this quicker not because he was trying to rush but instead because he was quite a busy man. The notes were already short but you swear he only looked at them for a second before he was putting them away again, you just nodded your head and felt your throat tighten up at the realisation that you were going to have to explain why you weren’t working there anymore.

“Yes. There was, um, a situation there that was making me uncomfortable and me and my boss decided mutually that it was best that I seek employment somewhere else. Hence…” You chuckled awkwardly and gestured around you, your head racing with the debate on whether or not you should have hinted to the fact you were fired, almost certain that you had once read that if they didn’t ask then you shouldn’t tell. Spencer instead of looking suspicious just tilted his head as he looked at you, a small smile visible on his plump lips.

“You were a secretary, did you enjoy the job?” The question was one that you weren’t expecting and took you off guard for a second, quickly though you recovered and nodded your head once more. It wasn’t a lie, you had enjoyed the job and even if it wasn’t exactly utilising your degrees they had helped you work in places like this. You were hoping that Spencer would take that into consideration, that you really did understand what people were talking about when they referenced monoclonal antibodies or docetaxel chemotherapy. Maybe it was a long shot but he seemed to be kind, just maybe he would throw you a bone.

“I did, I can be quite micromanaging at times so it was satisfying to say the least.” You tried to sound as professional as possible, keeping a straight posture while sat in your chair and your hands laying neatly on your lap. Of course it was at that point a piece of hair fell into your face and your initial response was to blow it out of the way, when your eyes flickered back to Spencer he was still looking at you now with an amused expression. Your cheeks heated up and in response you just tucked the hair behind your hair quickly and let your hands rest again.

“I know the feeling.” Spencer smiled and you found yourself unable to do anything but smile back at him, wondering if he had always been this incredibly charming because it seemed to come to him like the most natural thing in the world. He leant back in his large chair and interlocked his hands, knowing he had to leave soon to go to another meeting but for some reason he felt himself being urged to stay here with you. For someone so deceptive he couldn’t work out why, he took a moment to let his eyes wander over you and see if he could learn anything more about you from how you were dressed. Clearly you’d put a lot of effort into looking as professional as possible, your nails however had chipped nail polish from where you had been picking at them nervously and he saw the flush hitting your cheeks. “May I have your CV?”

Once again, you nodded and leant down to rummage around in your bag, quickly finding it and laying it down on his desk. Spencer had reached out for it before you had pulled your hand away and your fingers brushed his, you just quickly bit your lip and retreated your hand and watched as Spencer acted as though nothing and happened and leant back once more in his chair and begun to read over your writing. He displayed his quick reading abilities once more as he went through the four pages with ease, dragging his finger down the page as he took around thirty seconds to read what had taken you hours to write.

“My secretary Meredith, she’s leaving soon due to her pregnancy. She wouldn’t be coming back anytime soon, you’ve done this before so it’s safe to say you understand that we’d be spending a lot of time together?” Spencer asked without lifting his eyes off of the page and yet you knew he’d caught you shifting awkwardly around in your seat. You didn’t know what it was about the idea of spending time with Spencer that got you so bashful but it did, maybe it was because he was so handsome and you could see yourself developing a crush on him in the future. There was no way you were going to tell him that though, instead you cleared your throat and put your professional voice back on.

“I wasn’t, um- I wasn’t a executive secretary. I didn’t work for anyone in particular, but I do understand that we’d be in contact a lot.” You cringed at how you stumbled over your words but Spencer still looked amused, the corners of his mouth turned up in what could be described as a smile. He just kept staring at you and while this wasn’t your first job interview it certainly felt like it was, like you had been reduced into this blushing school girl because some cute man was smiling at you. Even though you didn’t feel like you were going to get the job you felt lucky to have even been allowed to come in and talk with Spencer, he was a nice man like you’d been told and you could see why everyone sang his praises.

Spencer glanced down at the small clock on his desk and noted the time, he needed to leave for his meeting which was okay because he had already made his decision. He knew for a fact what it felt like to need someone to take a chance on you so even though there was probably more people out there, people who hadn’t been fired from their last job and were a little more charismatic; he decided that he didn’t want anyone else. As much as he liked the company of his current secretary she was leaving and he was very happy for her, there was no point trying to make her stay so he had moved on and accepted that, now he had accepted that he could very much get used to you being around. Even only after a few minutes, he could just tell these things.

“Okay then, you’ve gotten the job.” Spencer opened one of the drawers of his desk and slipped your CV inside before standing up from his seat and reaching back to his blazer that had been laying over the backrest. You stared up at him with your mouth agape, truly believing that he was playing some kind of twisted joke on you as couldn’t quite believe that he would just give the job of probably one of the most important people to him in terms of business to you, someone he knew nothing about and hadn’t even really asked for that job in particular.

“What? You’re just giving it to me?” You stood up as well and awkwardly bent down to pick up your bag, holding onto it tightly in the fear that your sweaty palms would let it slip out of your grasp. Spencer paused buttoning up his blazer and looked to you with a look of slight confusion, had he not been obvious enough? He thought that “you got the job” had been clear enough for anyone to understand but maybe not.

“Do you not want it?” He asked and you had never replied to something so fast in your whole life, of course you wanted the job. He could have offered you a job in cleaning the floors and you would have walked out smiling with a kick in your step but giving you the job in which you would be dealing with all his business and reports, organising his day, basically following him around all day and making sure that nothing went wrong? You could never have expected that, it was the miracle you had previously been hoping for.

“No! I do, of course I do! Thank you so much, sir.” You exclaimed with a smile so wide it began to hurt your cheeks, as Spencer started to walk around his desk you turned and followed him with your gaze as he stepped beside you and extended his hand. For someone who was strange about giving handshakes not five minutes ago, he had sure quickly changed his mind about that whole thing and you were glad. You gave him a firm handshake and before you knew it you were being escorted out with Spencer by your side, his hand steady on the small of your back.

“You don’t have to call me sir, Spencer is fine when we are alone together and Doctor Reid around others.” Spencer explained and you felt your cheeks heat up, you supposed that because you would be spending so much time together it was okay that you didn’t refer to him by some title but you weren’t stupid - you had noticed the way that Spencer’s expression had changed when you called him sir, you’d spent enough time around men to know what he was thinking.

“Oh, okay! Thank you for the opportunity, I won’t let you down.”

As you made your way back down and out of the building, your head was racing with the way that Spencer’s hand had felt so at home on your back. If your old boss had touched you like that you would have slapped his hand away and then proceeded to slap him but with Spencer, it didn’t feel weird at all. It felt right, like he was going to guide you through this and look after you and that sounded wonderful, all you could do was smile to yourself and think about your life had really flipped upside down due to that brilliant man.


End file.
